


Bohater z ulicy

by LadyLustful



Series: Okręt mój płynie dalej [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik Has Feelings, Eryk to bohater, Gen, Protective Erik, Social Media
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Eryk nie jest bohaterem. Ale w pewnym momencie staje się nim przez zbieg okoliczności.
Series: Okręt mój płynie dalej [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801561
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Bohater z ulicy

_...Wypadek na Starowiślnej, Daewoo Matiz uderzył w tramwaj..._

Eryk widzi w pierwszej kolejności zbiegowisko. Skręca za róg, do baru z jedzeniem na wynos, kiedy widzi ludzi stłoczonych na chodniku, biały prostokąt karetki. I słyszy krzyk, wysoki, spanikowany dziecięcy głos, przebijający się przez przez spokojny głos ratownika, wrzawę ludzką, zgiełk miasta.

„Mamo, mamo, mamo! Mamusiu!”

I wbrew swojej woli, sam jest znów dzieciakiem, próbującym ratować swoją matkę.

Ledwo rejestruje tłum, przez który toruje sobie drogę łokciami, ścigany przez przekleństwa, ratownika, który prosi go, żeby się odsunął. Kobieta jest niewiele starsza od dzieci Charlesa, trupioblada, płytko, szybko oddycha. Jego moc podpowiada mu, że krew w jej ciele zbiera się gdzieś, gdzie nie powinno jej być, i że pognieciona kabina nie da się otworzyć w normalny sposób.

„Proszę się odsunąć”, powtarza ratownik.

„Nie. To pan niech się odsunie.”

Rozerwanie blachy mocą jest proste jak podarcie papierowego woreczka, ale znacznie bardziej satysfakcjonujące.

„Nie musicie mi dziękować”, uśmiecha się wilczo do zespołu ratunkowego i tłumu, który właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że dziadek we wściekle fioletowej koszuli to nikt inny, jak publiczny wróg numer jeden większości świata.

… _Dwie osoby ranne, w tym jedna ciężko, lekarze określają jej stan jako stabilny. Na miejscu widziano słynnego mutanta-terrorystę znanego jako Magneto, któremu przypisuje się pomoc w uwolnieniu rannych z samochodu..._

Oczywiście, jakiś rozpuszczony szczyl nagrał cały wypadek komórką. Oczywiście, nagranie trafiło do sieci. Oczywiście po trzykroć, zrobiło furorę, zbierając w ciągu 24 godzin ponad 40 milionów wyświetleń i setki tysięcy udostępnień, przyćmiewając artykuł o podejrzanym śmiertelnym wypadku polityka w zeszłym tygodniu. Eryk nienawidzi, kiedy staje się sławny próbując pozostać anonimowy. Nienawidzi tego, jak łatwo o to w dobie smartfonów i internetu. Ale nie żałuje swojego działania.

Zwłaszcza irytuje go, że jakiś pismaczyna znajduje go i pyta, jak to jest zostać z dnia na dzień z terrorysty bohaterem.

„Nie jestem bohaterem. Nigdy nie chciałem nim być ani za niego uchodzić. Terrorystą zresztą też nie. Jestem po prostu mutantem, który próbuje przeżyć. I dobrze mi idzie, mówiąc szczerze. Czasami ratuję innych. A czasami, jedynym sposobem, żeby się bronić, jest spektakularne zastraszenie przeciwnika. Słyszał pan o równowadze strachu? Ale nigdy nie atakowałem przypadkowych osób, tylko dlatego, że tam się znalazły. Zresztą teraz ma pan dowód.”  
  


Niedługo zresztą trwa ta dobra sława. Wkrótce media zapominają o jego dobrym uczynku, żądne kolejnej sensacji. Ale to już zupełnie inna historia.  
  



End file.
